Somewhere, With A Pretty Name
by wwefaneam41
Summary: "She says 'I love you' with her hands. She says 'I hate you' with her eyes. There's a pretty girl somewhere, with a pretty name, but I could never let you know how much that means. I swear I'll end this war, because we both know, that it wasn't worth fighting for." Evan's Blue, A Cross And A Girl Named Blessed
1. Introduction: Part I

**I seriously shouldn't be posting yet another unfinished fic right now. But I've been going with this one for a long time. So I hope y'all enjoy it. I'm not good at summary's. But the name of the song the Title of this fic belongs to is A Cross and A Girl Named Blessed by Evan's Blue. Sidenote: That is a GREAT band, and I think EVERYONE should check them out!**

**Thanks for reading this and all of my other fics. You guys are the best. Let me know what y'all think.**

**OH, yeah. I don't own anyone you recognize and some that you don't recognize. **

* * *

**Introduction: Part I**

Sighing, JB turned her back to her mom before rolling her eyes, knowing better than to disrespect her elders. It had taken nearly a month to convince her that applying to college wasn't the end of the world. Now that she'd gotten acceptance letters to quite a few of them, some including scholarships, the 17 year old felt the need to get a job. And Kim was acting as though the apocalypse was coming.

"Joncen, I just don't think a 'job' is necessary when you've got full-ride scholarships to Reno. You'll be home every weekend, so why try to work out there?"

"University of Nevada-Reno isn't the only place I'm looking at, Mom," Joncen replied softly, thinking of the two letters she'd managed to hide. They weren't going to be happy with her decision, and she'd practically already made up her mind. It was just the matter of getting half way across the country.

"Which ones are you looking at?" Trevor's voice boomed, reminding his wife and stepdaughter that he was still in the room. "Don't leave any out."

Jon shuttered slightly at his threatening undertone, taking a deep breath. "Touro, Nevada State, UNR, BC, and Springfield."

She'd said the last two quickly, Kim not quite catching them. But Trevor did. "We don't have a 'BC' or 'Springfield' in Nevada, Joncen. Where are they?"

She swallowed thickly, refusing to turn around. "They're in Mass-"

"Oh hell fucking no." Trevor's disagreement was loud, nearly shaking the foundation of the small side of the duplex they lived in. "There is no way I'm paying for you to go out of state for schooling. And I'm definitely not sending you all the way to fucking Massachusetts for something you could just as easily get here."

"But Trevor, they wanted me when I graduated last year. They didn't want me to wait. All the colleges around here wouldn't take a 16 year old. BC and Springfield wanted me. I asked them if I could wait because I knew Mom-"

"Don't blame this on her. You're not going, that's final, Joncen Barrie."

Nodding her agreement, having turned around when he yelled, JB watched her mother walk away.

"You've got a john tonight at 10." Joncen's head snapped to look at her stepdad. "Be in your room by quarter to. He might be early."

**XXX**

Looking in the mirror, Joncen felt disgusted with herself. Dressed in a slutty blue dress that she knew would probably be ripped off her, she looked around 'her room'. It was in the other, larger side of the duplex. Trevor owned the building and she only had a few more minutes before the guy came. She was trying to mentally prepare herself.

As always she would try to block out the feel of the guys hands touching her. She would try to make sure she didn't hear his words, the way he praised her body. She wouldn't see his eyes devouring her as if he were taking a mental picture to keep until the next

"Barrie should be all ready for you, Jason." Trevor's voice rang out as the door opened, nodding when he saw her waiting. "I'll see you when you're finished. She's definitely worth paying the second half."

The door shut as Trevor left and Jason chuckled, "Oh I know she's worth it."

Joncen shivered. Jason Collins was quite possibly her least favorite of all the johns that Trevor brought in. Though she did despise them all, this one had a wife at home and was the mayor of their small run down town of Phantom, Nevada.

He took little time crossing the room to where she stood, still and silent as a statue. Jason was one of her regulars, having started 'paying for her services' when Trevor first started handing them out. She'd only been 15 then, expensive and inexperienced as hell. But that hadn't stopped him from seeing her at **least** once a week, sometimes more than that depending on if his bitch was on the rag.

He made quick work of his clothes, starting with his shoes and socks before going after his tie and shirt. Planning on making it her job to take off his pants, her least favorite past time.

**XXX**

As quiet as a church mouse, a girl with auburn hair slipped out of what she considered prison. Her one and only friend waiting in the car that was idling at the stop sign down the street. She wouldn't call it running away, necessarily. Just sneaking away so that she could go to the school she wanted. And so that she could hopefully find her dad.

After years of being forced into prostitution, she realized that she could threaten them. And she got information out of them. After finding out that the man her middle name was after wasn't her father, she found out where her first name came from. And HE came from Massachusetts.

So, Collin was taking her to the airport. She'd saved enough money over the years from what Trevor called 'her share' to buy a one-way ticket. From Reno, Nevada to Boston, Massachusetts. And she was getting the hell out.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Collin asked as she lugged a suitcase into the backseat of his car. It was still a little early and he was worried the school wouldn't have any housing for her yet. Early, as in it was just beginning of summer.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to try to find my dad first. I mean, Ed found one of his brothers. I have the guys address. I think that will be my first stop."

"What if he doesn't believe you? What if he thinks you're just looking to hop on this guy's fame-"

"Collin, have you seen a picture of my dad?" He grunted in affirmation. "Put blonde hair on me and you have him."

"The dude is huge, Joncen. You are super tiny."

"Everything I've read on him says that he was skinny too. And then he started doing bodybuilding. It said that he was being bullied and-"

"Jon, please tell me you're not attached to him already. You haven't even met him. He might not live up to your expectations," Collin's warning ran through her mind the whole way to the airport. And while she waited for her plane. And the whole ride to Boston.

_What if he doesn't live up to my expectations?_ she thought, _will I be able to handle him rejecting me?_

**XXX**

The large house in front of her was more than she'd expected. But then again, she reminded herself, not everyone lived in a duplex and then pimped their stepdaughters out of the other side. That thought alone was enough to give her the courage to knock on the purple door. Joncen had all of her thoughts carefully placed together, knowing exactly what she was going to say when the man who could be her uncle opened the door. But that man didn't open it. Instead a woman, a little younger than her mom, appeared where the door once was. And Joncen panicked.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm looking for my dad." As soon as she blurted it out, Joncen wished she could take it back. The woman looked horrified and confused all mixed into one.

"And he is?" she prompted.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I mean, he met my mom when they were younger. But my mom is kind of a whore and then nine months later, I popped out. But she never exactly told me who he was. She only said that I was named after him. And my middle name is Barrie, so I looked through all the 'Barrie's in the Vegas area before my stepdad let it slip that my dad is well known. When the 'Barrie' search came up with a dead end, I started looking at my first name, which is Joncen, no 'h' with a 'c-e-n' instead of 's-o-n'. But when you take it apart it's John Cen-"

"Cena?" the women asked.

"Well, it took me a while to get there. But eventually that's where it led me. And then I kind of coerced some guys to find him for me but all they could find was his brother. But I figured that if they were brothers then he could help me. I mean, I know if I had a sibling and they had a kid they didn't know about I'd help the kid find my sibling. But then again, I grew up without my real dad and with my stepdad forcing me to have sex with guys for money and my mom not really caring that it was happening. So I know what it's like to not have any family-"

"Well, Sean isn't home right now, Joncen," the women interrupted, watching the young girl deflate. "He is at a doctor's appointment. He should be back in another hour or so, if you'd like to come in and wait for him."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose. I'll just come back later. I have to find a job and a place to stay anyway, so it'll be no big-"

"Joncen Barrie, if you are a part of this family then my husband will have my hind end if I do not insist that you stay here. And if it is necessary then you may stay until you find a job and can afford a place to live on your own," the woman's tone was firm, not giving Joncen any room for argument, especially after pulling the double name when they'd only known each other a couple minutes. But, maybe that was the way this family was. Maybe they were the needy, touchy-feely, huggy type people that Joncen had dreamed they were.

And maybe her dreams were finally falling into place.

And maybe after waiting around for her possible uncle, it would make her start to shake her leg and bite her fingernails. Her nervous habits. She'd been so proud of herself, because her nails had finally just gotten long. Sean's wife, Stacy, tried to keep her preoccupied, but eventually got distracted by her own child. The young baby that had just been born a few weeks ago, a planned baby with a mother and a father to love it. Joncen found herself feeling incredibly jealous of the baby after watching Stacy feed it and give it all the attention it desired and then some.

"Stace? I'm home."

Joncen's eyes must've grown as wide as saucers. She hadn't even heard a car pull up. Or a door open or close. She was not prepared to face him.

"We're in here Sean," Stacy replied, never taking her eyes off of her daughter. She'd offered to let Joncen hold her, but the girl denied.

"I've got great news, Stace. The doctor said that everything is still looking good. They don't see any new or old growths," Sean said as he walked through the house to where he heard his daughter cooing in the family room. "They say it looks even better than it did three months- Who are you?"

Joncen blinked, shooting to her feet in an instant and totally prepared to go repeat the same thing she'd told Stacy. Before she was interrupted.

"Picture her with blonde hair and what do you see. Give it a dirty blonde, not yellow blonde."

Sean seemed to look at her for a minute, as if trying to see what his wife saw before he laughed a little. "She looks like John did when he was younger. A mix of John and this girl he met that summer we went to-"

"St. Louis?" Joncen asked. "My mom's name is Kim Williams, she was Kim Garwood. And I believe that John is my dad."

"Holy shit."

And then, an hour later, Sean was on the phone to John, after both he and Joncen got over their shock and he'd heard some of her story. Setting the phone on the table with the speakerphone turned on. John answered with an excited 'Hey brother what's going on'.

"Well I've got some news for ya," Sean said slowly. "It's pretty important."

"I've got news for you too. Kris and I just got it confirmed and we wanted to let you all know. We actually just got off the phone with mom and dad."

Joncen motioned to let John go first and after Sean gave him the go ahead, he and his wife, Kris yelled over the phone.

"We're pregnant!"

JB's heart stopped and she could feel her whole body turn cold. Both Sean's and Stacy's eyes were on her as Sean grabbed the phone, taking it off of speakerphone. She stood up, without looking at either of them, before apologizing.

"I, this was a mistake," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have come here. Please don't say anything about me. I don't want to ruin his happiness."

And with that, the girl bolted from the house, grabbing her suitcase on the way out. She didn't want these strangers to see her tears. She didn't want them to see how embarrassed she was. She didn't want them to know that she felt replaced by a possible half sibling whose parent didn't even know she existed.


	2. Introduction: Part II

**Introduction: Part II**

She was ten years old when her mother died. It was a car accident and Kelly had been rushing. She distinctly remembered the rainy snow that was falling that day and being annoyed that she was the last kid waiting for their parent after school. Again. And then she was waiting for two hours when her almost step-father finally arrived, a strange look on his face.

Two days later and she couldn't even shower without someone in the bathroom with her. She was afraid of being left alone, being left behind. At 10, she wasn't aware of the reaction this caused, him watching her bathe and shower. But by thirteen, she started to hate the man who was officially her legal guardian. At the age of 13, she shouldn't have needed him watching anymore. And he definitely shouldn't have been touching himself while he was watching her.

When she was 14, he taught her how to shave her 'pubes' as he called it. And made sure she kept it clean. He didn't like stubble. The day she turned fifteen, he taught her how to give him head. 'Just like your Mom did it,' he'd tell her. He'd told her that she had to swallow everything he shot in her mouth. Or else.

The year she turned 16, he slowly but surely moved all of her belongings into the master bedroom. Threatening to tie her to his bed if she didn't sleep there willingly, and following through until the rope burn hurt so badly that she gave in.

Now, he was sitting at his desk talking on the phone to her uncle, the man married to her mother's twin sister. Jaidyn strongly disliked her aunt and uncle, mostly for all the things they'd put her cousin through. But most recently, she disliked them for putting ideas into his head. Just listening to the one-sided conversation, Jaidyn knew she was in for a world of trouble.

**XXX**

"Oh, really? Well that's pretty interesting," he said into the phone. "So because I'm the legal guardian, I can give permission to whoever I want. Yeah, thanks Kim that made my night so much better. Let me talk to Trev for a minute now. I've been dying to tell him all about Jaid's new birthday present."

He smirked at Jaidyn, making her feel self-conscious in the thin pink nightgown he'd laid out for her after her shower that morning. He turned on the video chat mode on his phone and made sure it was showing her on the camera instead of using the small one on the front of the screen.

"_What's going on, B?"_ Trevor asked, his voice deep and slightly breathless at the sight on his own phone.

"I just wanted to show you what Jaidyn got me for her birthday. Remember that thing I told you I wanted?"

"_Yeah, did you get it?"_ Trevor responded, _"Can I see it?"_

"Baby girl," he prompted, "your uncle wants to see your new piercing. Be a good girl and take your dress off. Show him how pretty it makes you."

Jaidyn took a hesitant breath before slowing slipping the nightgown over her head. She felt him spread her legs obscenely wide as she scooted back on his desk where she'd been ordered to sit. His fingers slid up the inside of her thigh and stopped at her center. When he flicked the ring that was strategically placed on her clit, she had to fight the urge to scream in pain. It was still only a couple days old and he hadn't let her use any kind of pain relief.

"_Damn. That's fucking hot."_

"I know, man, right. Tell Uncle Trevor how often I eat your pussy now, Baby girl. Tell him how you passed out last night after I made you come who-knows-how-many-times in a row. Tell him how wet you always are now. Go ahead, Baby girl, tell him how much you enjoy your little clit ring." He seemed awfully proud of himself as he flicked the ring again. Her thighs and stomach clenched in pain and she picked herself up off the desk in an effort to release some of it.

His fingers were suddenly inside of her, and she gasped out in pain. She hadn't been expecting him to touch her so roughly but his thumb was rubbing sharp, fast circles around her clit. No matter where or how she moved his hand wouldn't release her and he made sure to keep her in view of the camera.

"_Okay, Trev, baby, I think we should give Jaidyn and Brock a little alone time. I'm sure that he wants to put that pussy to good use with his new information,"_ a female voice rang out from the phone.

"Say goodbye, Baby girl," he said with a smirk.

"G-g-goodbye," Jaidyn stuttered.

"_Before we go," _Trevor stopped them, "_I've got a question for you Jaidyn."_

She tried to focus on the words her creepy uncle was saying, but it was a hard thing to do when her 'daddy' had his fingers inside of her, relentlessly rubbing her new clit piercing. "Yes, Uncle Trevor."

"_Joncen has disappeared. We were wondering if you've heard from her recently."_

"Um- I think the last time I talked to her, she was telling me that she'd decided on going to UNLV, and that she was going to take a tour and get everything set up. That was just before her 18th birthday," Jaidyn told them.

"_You sure, Jaid? I'd hate to find out you were covering for her-"_

"Now hold on there, Trevor. You know full well that I monitor everything Jaidyn does. Any email, text message, phone call, social media message, it all goes to me too. I get notifications for any kind of communication she receives and sends out," Brock interrupted, slightly chastising his stepdaughter's uncle. "There's no way either her or Joncen could have gotten any kind of message to one another without me knowing."

Trevor nodded his understanding, muttering a frustrated and meaningless apology. Brock could tell he was pissed, but didn't care as he ended the phone call and paying attention to the sight on his desk. He was going to marry that in less than a year. And that thought made him smile that vindictive smile that Jaidyn had grown to hate and fear.

"Let's go to bed, Baby Girl. You've got a big day tomorrow."

**XXX**

"Wait, please," Jaidyn begged quietly, "You said that you didn't want me to be at any of these. You said that if I came I'd be able to tell who my biological dad was and-"

Brock got that vindictive smile on his face again, laughing at her. "He's not going to want you now, Jaidyn. Daddies don't want someone else's used goods, they want fresh meat. You were my fresh meat and your biological dad has a little girl waiting for him at his home. He'd rather go home to her than find you."

That shut Jaidyn up. Of course he'd have some kind of ridiculous excuse as to why her biological father wouldn't care if she popped up now, 17 years after that summer with her mom. And he definitely wouldn't want her when he found out that it was her fault her mom had died, something Brock never let her forget.

"I'm not calling you 'Daddy' here. I don't care what you do when we get home," she whispered, "its creepy enough that you make me do it at home, but I'm not doing it in an arena full of people who think they know you and not when one of them is my actual dad."

That got her head a nice shove against the window on the passenger side of the truck he was driving. "You'll do what I tell you to do, Jaidyn. Just like tonight, I finally get to celebrate the way I've wanted to for the past 3 years. I finally get to fuck the shit out of you and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"I just turned 17. You've got another year before you are legally allowed to have sex with me, with my permission I might add, so you are not celebrating anything with me," Jaidyn countered. She was getting sick of the way he'd been treating her. She couldn't wait to turn 18 and take off. She wished she had the nerve to just leave the way her cousin, Joncen, had. JB had warned Jaidyn before she was leaving of her plans, told her how to get in touch with her if she ever needed to, and let her know where she was going to be, so that Jaid wouldn't completely freak out and so she knew there was somewhere for her to go.

But at that moment, Brock was breathing down her neck all the time. When he was away for work he had the house monitored, by cameras or by guards. When he was home, he refused to let her out of his sight, sometimes she couldn't be more than an arm's length away from him. It was suffocating to her. He made her homeschool, he didn't allow her to apply to any colleges, she wasn't allowed to get a job. She hardly ever left that house. She'd been a prisoner ever since her mom had passed away in the freak car accident. Hell, Jaidyn didn't even have a driver's license, he wouldn't allow her to get one. And since he was still her legal guardian for the next 12 months, she couldn't do anything about it. Unless CPS found out everything he was doing to her, the abuse, the forced sexual favors, all of it. If only there was a way to tip them without Brock finding out. Which was impossible.

"Ya see, baby girl, the law says that as long as you are over 16 and have a legal guardian's consent to whoever it is you want to have sex with, it's legal," there was that damn smirk again, "And since I'm your legal guardian, I'm giving myself legal consent to fuck the shit out of that fuckin' body I've been waiting for. Now get out of the car so we can go into the arena. The Elimination Chamber pay-per-view isn't going to wait for us."


End file.
